Alejate de mi (SONG-FIC )
by Akemy hyuga
Summary: Las palabras de Naruto fueron claras , pero se quebraba a cada instante viendo como el amor de su vida lloraba . –No Naruto -kun , no te dejare – Dijo entre sollozos . Un Ángel te cuida... Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si ellos fueran míos kakashi nunca habría muerto y Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido .

Aléjate de mí (CAMILA)

Song-fic Naruhina

Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.

Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron claras , pero se quebraba a cada instante viendo como el amor de su vida lloraba .No era su culpa , sus padres no aceptaban su compromiso y tenían que aceptarlo, aunque se amaran mutuamente , no eran correspondidos. No la quería perder , pero su situación era complicada el ya caminaba bajo la tormenta , pero aunque le había dicho que se fuera no la quería perder , y prefería dejarla antes que mentirle.

– Hina , entiéndeme aunque te amo , no tenemos un camino los dos juntos , lo siento pero aunque me duela , te tienes que alejar de mi – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos .

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

–No Naruto -kun , no te dejare – Dijo entre sollozos .

–Yo tampoco quiero , pero lo tenemos que hacer–

–Are lo que sea Naruto-kun –menciono .

–No Hina, no te lastimes más , no intentes caminar sobre el dolor , aunque te amé , nuestros padres no lo aprueban–

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

–¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó.

-Un ángel al que tu llamas madre me mostro la verdad y aunque me duela nos tendremos que separar–

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

–Mi madre no es un ángel –Hablo la chica

–Si es un ángel al igual que tú , otra de las razones por la cual no podemos estar juntos–Dijo el Uzumaki.

–¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun? –pregunto la Hyuga .

–Hinata, no soy quien crees , no soy un santo como tú , yo no soy un ángel , no caí del cielo – Confesó el rubio.

–No te creo – Dijo cortante.

Si aún no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien más quiero..(X2)

–Naruto-kun , estoy dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier riesgo con tal de estar contigo –

–No quiero hacerte sufrir Hina yo te quiero , pero si realmente quieres correr ese riesgo yo también lo hare aunque no te merezca –

Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto .

–Naruto deja de minimizarte , no digas eso tu si me mereces –

–No , no te merezco y tú lo sabes bien, y aunque quiero arrepentirme no puedo , te tienes que alejar–Dijo Naruto.

Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

–Corre , escapa de mí , aunque se rompa mi corazón , sé que nuestros padres no lo aprueban pero….no quiero perderte–Hablo abrazándola .

–Siempre estaré contigo Naruto, mi amor por ti nunca abandonara mi alma–

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

–Hay tanta oscuridad entre nosotros , que la luz de nuestro amor ya no es suficiente–

–Naruto-kun no me importa, si aun así tengo que dar la vida por vos lo haría, no , no te dejare–

–Hina , ya no te hagas daño por favor–

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

–Ya lo entendí ….entiendo que quieres que me valla….–

–Hina no , no es así , debes marcharte aunque mi corazón pida que te quedes –

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

–Hina comprende que aunque mi boca pida que te vayas mi corazón se quiebra y pide a gritos que te quedes a mi lado –

Si aún no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

y hacer llorar

a quien más quiero..

–Lo comprendo Naruto-kun me alejare de ti entonces–

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

–No , no , Hina….¡Hinata no! –Grito un rubio en medio de la noche , levantándose de la cama.

–Naruto-kun , ¿estas bien? –Pregunto la Hyuga que estaba acostada junto a él.

Si aún no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

y hacer llorar

a quien más quiero.

–No nada Hina es solo … una pesadilla–Menciono limpiándose la frente sudada.

–Bueno…..descansa –menciono volviendo al sueño mientras que un rubio pensaba todavía sentado en la cama.

–Nunca te aria sufrir y preferiría que fueras feliz con otro hombre que infeliz al lado mío–Susurro dandole un beso en la frente –Porque yo te quiero–

A quien más quiero.

Bueno ,fin , acá les dejo este Song-fic Naruhina , algún review por ahí , sería muy feliz si opinaran sobre esta historia Naruhina, no veremos pronto con otra historia ,chau


End file.
